


Inesperado Amor

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: KiKasa - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: “El amor no correspondido es algo que probablemente mucha gente haya vivido más de una vez durante su vida, pero mi caso era crónico y comenzó desde que estaba en la preparatoria”OS, reto del arteKise x Kasamatsu





	Inesperado Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y solo los utilizo para una historia agridulce
> 
> Hola, este es el primer OS del reto de facebook del Arte, son doce que debo hacer antes de que termine el año, este va para Louisblind que me pidió cualquier pareja, pero que fuese algo SAD, no sé qué tan triste quedó.  
> Se supone que sería un drabble de no más de 500 palabras, pero “me pase poh”  
> Estoy contenta porque es mi primera vez con esta OTP, que me encanta.

El amor no correspondido es algo que probablemente mucha gente haya vivido más de una vez durante su vida, pero mi caso era crónico y comenzó desde que estaba en la preparatoria.  
No sé qué fue lo que vi de bueno en él, era el típico modelito al que todas deseaban y me sacaba de quicio a cada momento con sus tonterías, pero así es como funciona, uno no pide enamorarse y querer a alguien, simplemente sucede y la mayoría de las veces trae muchos problemas.  
De a poco fui descubriendo que detrás de esa sonrisa perfecta, de esa máscara brillante se escondía un ser sufriente que tenía un gran dolor en el corazón, un amor no concretado.   
Decir que la vida ha sido injusta conmigo sería ser muy mal agradecido, cada día que pasé a su lado en estos 13 años fueron lindos, pero a la vez dolorosos.  
Dicen que no hay herida más fuerte que la de un corazón roto, y es todavía peor cuando no tienes a quien recurrir, Ryota, la persona a la que amé era también mi mejor amigo, yo era tan patético que no tenía a nadie más que a él, y es que poca gente toleraba mi aburrida vida y asocial manera de ser.  
Junto a Kise pasamos muchas cosas, nos ayudábamos siempre, él decía que me quería, pero no de la forma en que yo esperaba, con el tiempo pude aceptarlo, pero nunca deja de doler, muchas veces quise alejarme de él y poder olvidarlo, pero no lograba concebir un mundo donde ya no viera su sonrisa brillante, sus a veces acciones estúpidas, pero sobre todo extrañaría a la única persona que se preocupaba de verdad por mí.   
Cuando éramos unos adolescentes tuve que observar con disgusto cómo sufría por aquel ex compañero de escuela media de nombre Aomine Daiki, un arrogante tipejo que únicamente jugaba con sus sentimientos, eso fue en el primer año de Kaijo, y vienen a mi cabeza las memorias de cuando muchas veces luego de la práctica le veía llorar en los camarines, me rompe el alma recordarlo. La primera vez no quiso decirme que era lo que tan mal lo tenía, conversamos algunas trivialidades y lo acompañé hasta su hogar, me dio la gracias y amablemente se despidió de mí, en ese entonces solo era un Kouhai con problemas de adolescentes.  
Ya después poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que me gustaba, al principio lo negué, pero lo terminé aceptando, había caído en los encantos de Ryouta, y él jamás lo sabría, porque nunca de mi boca surgiría tal confesión, además quería creer que era por la edad y me estaba confundiendo.  
Un día sucedió… estábamos celebrando en mi casa la victoria de un juego, cuando todos se habían ido me comentó que quería quedarse conmigo, habíamos bebido lo suficiente para que ninguno estuviera en sus cabales, esa noche me entregue a él, apenas si lo recuerdo, fue doloroso físicamente hablando, lo supe al día siguiente, cuando me dijo que fue un error estuve a punto de golpearlo, para ese entonces yo ya estaba profundamente enamorado, esa fue la primera vez que me rompió el corazón 

Traté de controlar mis violentos impulsos y sonreí diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que todo seguiría igual después de todo yo era su paño de lágrimas y quien más sabía cuánto sentía por el moreno de Too.

Tiempo después logró lo que tanto anhelaba, por fin conquistó el corazón de Aomine, cuando me lo contó lo único que salió de mis labios fue una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa “Al fin serás feliz con la persona amas”, tenía una dualidad de sentimientos demasiado intensos, por un lado la parte mía que lo amaba sufría, por otra de verdad estaba muy contento por él , yo conocía sus sonrisas falsas y la que me mostró ese día fue diferente, yo no tenía nada que hacer, Ryouta jamás sonreiría así para mí, la única forma de tenerlo cerca era seguir siendo su amigo, podía conformarme con eso.

Cuando me gradué lejos de alejarnos terminamos compartiendo mucho más tiempo juntos, yo estudiaba cerca de la agencia de modelos donde trabajaba y nos veíamos a diario, él siempre con su gran amor a Daiki, esa fue su época dorada lo tenía todo; el novio que siempre quiso, la fama de ser un modelo reconocido, la dicha de ser excelente en el equipo y buenos amigos que lo querían.  
Con los años aprendí a centrarme en otras cosas, no pensar en lo que mi corazón sentía, me volví frío y me aislé mucho más del mundo, busqué un trabajo, eso además de mis estudios apenas me daban el tiempo para pensar, seguía viéndolo a diario, por dentro tenía una pequeña esperanza de que podríamos estar juntos… porque ¿Que es el ser humano sin sueños?   
Jamás había tenido pareja, me dan miedo las mujeres, y otros hombres simplemente no me llaman la atención si no fuese por Kise diría que soy “asexual” no tengo deseos carnales. Pensaría mal de muchas cosas si viera mi situación desde afuera, que soy masoquista, que me gusta sufrir. 

Y así pasaron largos años de lo mismo, nos juntábamos cada semana en la que siempre me conversaba de su vida, yo solo escuchaba pues no tenía mucho que decir, mi existencia estaba vacía, únicamente el trabajo me daba un poco de satisfacción, había ganado varios premios por mis fotografías, y esos pequeños logros me hacían pensar que mi vida podía ser diferente.  
Seguramente muchos me tratarían de estúpido por sentir esto, por atarme a un imposible, como si pudiera controlar lo que siento.

Ryouta finalmente terminó con Daiki, luego de 10 años su relación acabó, fue extraño, ellos vivían juntos y se veían muy felices, hasta que un día Aomine decidió que no podía seguir con él, porque se había enamorado de otra persona. En esta vida nada es para siempre, aunque en ese entonces pensaba que mi amor por Kise si lo era.

Muy a mi pesar volví a ser el amigo incondicional, el paño de lágrimas, dejando de lado mis proyectos personales para cuidarlo y apoyarlo. Vi en eso una oportunidad de que me tomara más en cuenta, pero estaba tan hundido en su dolor que de nuevo no reparó en cuanto yo ponía de mi parte para sacarlo de ese estado, evito pensar que fue un egoísta, era despreocupado, me niego a creer que se aprovechaba de mi amistad porque sabía lo que sentía. Él es distraído, seguro nunca se dio cuenta.

Yo podía entenderlo, aunque nuestras situaciones eran muy distintas, los dos estábamos destrozados, me repetía que no tenía sentido la vida sin Aomine, no comprendía por qué se le había terminado el amor por él, odiaba tanto verlo sufrir, me di cuenta que Kise no sabía cómo salir adelante, y yo debía apoyarlo una vez más, ya éramos adultos con una vida formada, yo con mi carrera de fotógrafo y él de modelo, de nuevo trabajábamos juntos y fue tortuoso cada día de esa época.  
Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que ese sentimiento de dolor era el mismo que yo había cargado todo el tiempo, esa sensación de querer pararte y seguir con tu vida y no poder. Esa cosa llamada amor duele más que mil golpes.  
Una noche se quedó en mi casa, estaba tan sumido en su dolor por la pérdida, que volvimos a caer como antes, no estábamos ebrios, tal vez sí, pero él de despecho y yo de amor, nuevamente me entregué sin dudarlo, fue mágico hasta ahí yo no conocía el placer carnal que la mayoría de la gente la tiene como necesidad, lo disfruté mucho, cuando hubo terminado fue lo mismo que la vez anterior “UN ERROR” 

Esa vez intenté ponerle un final a esa historia, le confesé mis sentimientos sabiendo que ya nada sería lo mismo, nos gritamos, le escupí a la cara su egoísmo y me largué con la intención de no verle jamás, pero fui un tonto y a los pocos días me buscó y me pidió disculpas, dijo que yo especial en su vida, “siempre leal, siempre tan bueno” me pidió perdón de rodillas y me dijo que si pudiera mandar en su corazón estaríamos juntos desde hace mucho, yo le dije que si pudiera mandar en el mío desde hace rato lo habría dejado de amar.

Ryouta fue mi sueño y mi pesadilla, no podía alejarme de él, estaba tan enfermo, era tan dependiente de su inexistente amor.

Y cada vez fue más difícil tratar de seguir estando a su lado, pero regresé “Tan amigos como siempre” porque si, él jamás volvió a mencionar mi confesión, la borró de su mente y siguió con nuestra relación como si nada.

Y ahí estaba yo con 27 años, sin pareja ni un círculo cercano, siendo el eterno rechazado, el por siempre “mejor amigo” Kise se emparejó con una chica, su relación iba en serio y de seguro pronto se casarían.

Ahí fue cuando decidí dar el paso más grande de mi vida, me marché de Tokio a buscar una vida lejos de todo, habían sido tantos años de justificar su desconsideración, su falta de cariño, porque ni siquiera cuando lo supo fue capaz de alejarse de mí por mi bien. No sería fácil, pero por fin era la hora de pensar en mí, decidí que quería intentar ser feliz, con un sueño, un motivo para seguir existiendo, y lo tuve, ese motivo me lo regaló él la noche de nuestro segundo “error” no me fui solo aquel día, él nunca supo que me llevé parte de él.

Descubrí que el amor no siempre es doloroso, hay otra clase de amor que es tierno y gentil, un amor que no hace daño y que me ha hecho tremendamente feliz.

Yuki es el nuevo amor de mi vida, sus ojos azules son como los míos su cabello es como el de Ryota y tiene ese brillo y personalidad de la que me enamoré hace tantos años. Yuki es solo mío, el regalo más hermoso de la persona a la que tanto amé.


End file.
